An Inquisitor Constantine Novel: Abaddon
by Talos Soul Hunter
Summary: Inquisitor Lord Constantine of the Gothic Sector must face one of the arch traitors: Abaddon the Despoiler


**A Single Hive City, A Long War**

Prologue

Distress Signal Urgency: Alpha Class

Planet of Origin: Sicmartus VII, Gothic Sector

Troops Stationed: Lord-General Matenius Cadian 110th Battle Company

Assaulting Forces: Traitor Astartes of the accursed Black Legion

_-+[This is Lord-General Matenius of Sicmartus VII! Orbital defenses have failed. The fleet has suffered critical damage and must withdraw. Chaos forces have begun to land. We have reports of multiple Traitorous Astartes along with daemons landing. I have withdrawn all forces to Hive Desperauxs and am preparing for siege. Chaos forces number in the thousands. We have not the sufficient forces to halt their advance nor hold the Hive city. This world is dying. We require aid. If any ship receives this please accept this mission. Emperor knows what these traitorous whoresons want on this world but, Emperor damn them we will not let them achieve it anyway.]+-_

Chapter 1

Traitor Astartes Vessel

A dark form looked at the dying world through a view port of his flagship. The fighting had gone on for more than a month and already the world was almost his. This world would be a useful addition to his collection. It had, underneath its surface unbeknown to the mortals that lived there, an extensive supply of adamantium.

Yes, the dark form thought, the Chaos Gods will be pleased as they see my offerings to them. This world, he thought, will die soon and none shall save them.

The ship's sirens began to wail their baneful screech, the drop pods were being readied for the final assault on the final Hive city.

"Ah time to go down is it already?" he asked the scuttling mortal in the shadows of the walkway.

"Y-yes, m-m-my l-lord. T-the h-host h-has a-assembled a-at your o-order." The heretic answered wincing in pain as it tried to answer through its parched throat.

"Well then, go assemble the terminator brigade." Was all the figure said.

"M-my l-lord?" the heretic mumbled.

"Go do it…NOW! I'm going to walk that world and show that fool of a General that his resistance is futile" the figure snapped.

"Y-YES L-LORD!" the heretic cried as he rushed off on his errand

"Yes… It's about time I walked on a world and felt it burn in my grip" said Abaddon the Despoiler to himself.

Hive Desperauxs

Lord-General Matenius stood at the top of the Hive city on the Gold Palace. He saw the cities void shields shimmering under impacts from Chaos artillery impacts. In the distance an enemy titan was firing its weapons at the shield, making little progress. The battle had raged on at the Hive for a week. The siege on the world for about a month. All other cities had fallen quickly and so had their defense forces. The Lord-General had limited forces now and not enough time.

If reinforcements don't arrive soon then the world would fall to that bastard Abaddon, thought Matenius.

The shields were reaching their limit and would soon shatter. The Cadian 110th was all but destroyed containing less than a platoon, 10 Leman Russ tanks of varying build, a single Baneblade, and a squadron of fliers, Marauders and Lightnings. Their allies of the Mars Mechanicum also had suffered great losses, of the Legio Inferno remained only one warlord, two reavers and 7 warhound titans. Princeps Shawston had already marched his warlord into the safety of the void shield while his lesser brothers covered the convoy that was bringing the remnants of the Cadian 111th Company to the city.

With the remains of my 110th and the 111th we might hold out longer but still…thought Matenius. We do not have supplies to hold out for another month.

" Emperor protect us" said Matenius to no one, as he went below to the command centre.

Space Outskirts of Gothic Sector

Ship: _The Scavenging Claw_

Ship Type: Travel Merchant/Light Cruiser

"Replay that message" Captain Narx ordered his comms operator.

"Yessir, here it is" the comms operator answered.

_-+[This is Lord-General Matenius of Sicmartus VII! Orbital defenses have failed. The fleet has suffered critical damage and must withdraw. Chaos forces have begun to land. We have reports of multiple Traitorous Astartes along wit…_

For the first time in his life, Narx felt absolute fear. Traitor Marines were here. Somewhere in the sector.

"Find the point of origin and then plot a course to . The Inquisition should know of this. I'm not about to abandon a world that the Imperium holds!" cried Narx, gripping his ship's throne as it plowed through space towards Desola IV, home to one of the Inquisitor-Lords.

Planet: Desola IV

Inquisitor-Lord Constantine listened to the recording of the distress signal brought before him by the Trader ship Captain Narx. Already he was ordering his acolyte to gather the forces and prepare the fleet. Traitors. The very word angered him. How could one turn from the glorious Emperors light? He had asked this question of himself countless times and could never answer it.

"Captain Narx, I commend your bravery to come here even with a ship I personally know was stolen" drawled the Inquisitor.

Narx visibly paled.

"I-I beg forgiveness m-lord it is true I stole this ship a few years back to begin a life as a trader after I escaped an Arbites prison ship" Narx stuttered

"Forgiveness granted, if you accompany me to the besieged world and fight."

"O-of course milord! You are too kind!"

"Good, then prepare your ship, my men will be departing soon with reinforcements for the planet."

"Yessir, and pardon me, but how many troops are you planning on taking with you?"

"All of my men; 100 Stormtroopers, 10 Valkyries, 10 Grey Knight Terminators, 20 Grey Knights, and an armored Company, and maybe I'll bring a few titans with me, too"

Narx paled, fainted and was carried back to his ship by the bodyguard accompanying the Inquisitor


End file.
